hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Olelo Pa'a (episode)
Olelo Pa'a (The Promise) is the 20th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Steve and Catherine head to North Korea so that Steve can retrieve the body of a fallen comrade. As they battle to survive in a country where their enemies want them dead, Steve finds himself remembering the mission that resulted in the death of his friend as he and Catherine soon find themselves fighting for their lives. Plot A series of flashbacks show Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett training with his friend, Navy SEAL Freddie Hart, who originally considered leaving until Steve convinced Freddie to stay when at Naval Amphibious Base Coronado boot camp. As such, Freddie becomes a better SEAL than Steve. In September 2010, mere days before the events that took place in the Pilot occur, Steve and Freddie engage in a top-secret mission in North Korea, the objective being to capture Anton Hesse who is under the protection of a militia group owned by Han Ji-Woon. Tragically, Freddie is mortally wounded in the process with Steve getting to safety despite being reluctant to leave Freddie behind. In the present day, Steve and Catherine Rollins enter the Korean Demilitarized Zone to bring Freddie's remains back to the United States, but the body they receive is not Freddie's as Steve remembers that Freddie had a tattoo of his wife's name on his arm, whereas the current body does not. Steve and Catherine then sneak into North Korea to retrieve the remains. Steve captures a militia man and finds where Freddie is really buried, only for Steve to be devastated as he discovers that Freddie's remains had been mutilated after he was already dead. Furious, Steve decides to get revenge on Ji-Woon and although both Steve and Catherine are captured, they're successful in freeing themselves with Steve killing Ji-Woon. The mission complete, Steve and Catherine return to the United States. Days later, Freddie Hart is finally buried with full military honors in Hawaii with his widow, daughter, parents, Steve, Catherine, Joe White, various assumed friends and numerous members of the United States Navy and SEALS in attendance along. A Captain presents the flag to his widow. Steve greets Freddie's parents and widow then kneels down to lay Freddie's dog tags around the neck of his daughter with tears in his eyes. Steve stands and is visually relieved/pleased to discover that Chin, Danny, and Kono are also at the funeral, albeit at a small distance behind the funeral party, to support him. Notes * Steve's uniform when at the DMZ displays his last name and US Navy tapes and, between his two front pockets and on his cover, a gold oak leaf is displayed. No other insignia is worn anywhere on the uniform. * Steve acts as Freddie's military escort home. * Steve McGarrett and Freddie Hart go through BUD/S training at Naval Amphibious Base Coronado together in December 2000 with Master Chief Joe White * Freddie and Steve were friends prior to BUD/S and were life-long friends. Steve knows Freddie's wife and parents. * Steve is around 23-24 years old when he goes through BUD/S (year 2000 - birth yr 1976/7 * Iraqi Green Zone Sept 2010 - HQ briefing room - Steve just comes in from the field and is read in on where Anton Hesse will be in North Kora and the plans to capture him. This directly leads to the events in the pilot episode. * Steve and Freddie enter North Korea with a HALO jump. ** Freddie Hart: '''Hey, who packed this chute for you? It's not going to open. '''Steve McGarrett: '''It's only six miles down. * Steve kisses his dog tags when he takes them off prior to the HALO jump for the mission that does not exist. * Steve wears his dress blues with white gloves for Freddie's funeral. * In a deleted scene in Pale'la, Steve McGarrett attends an anonymous meeting for military personnel suffering from PTSD. There he talks about how his best friend Freddie's death affected him. '''Deaths Death Count * Steve makes an unnamed captured Dark Sun militia member into a human booby trap. * Steve McGarrett ultimately killed over 2 dozen North Korean soldiers and 6 Dark Sun militia members including Jo-Woon. * Catherine kills at least 2 Dark Sun militia members. Quotes Joe White: How about you, Hart? You.. you ready to DOR? Come on, Hart. Ring the bell, avoid the rush. Freddie Hart: "I will never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies." Joe White: What the hell are you doing, Hart? Freddie Hart: Reciting the philosophy of the Navy SEALs, Chief! Joe White: No, you don't have what it takes to be a Navy SEAL, Hart. Navy SEAL is a man. A man who will lay down his life. A man who will persevere in the face of adversity. You are two steps below plant life, boy! Freddie Hart: "If knocked down, I will get back up. Every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission." Joe White: Words, Hart, meaningless words, to a pantywaist, dribble-chin orangutan like you. Freddie Hart: "I will never fail." (Steve and Freddie fighting by the DOR bell) Joe White: Everybody drop. (scuffle ends and both Steve and Freddie go into pushup position) Joe White: Keep your backs straight. On your feet. What the hell is going on? Steve McGarrett: Ensign Hart was just polishing the bell because he's so motivated, Chief. Joe White: Outstanding. (Master Chief White walks over and looks at the bell) Joe White: Excellent effort, son. Now, if you two fat, pitiable excuses for men are done, I want you to bear-crawl back to your bunks and get the hell out of my sight. Steve McGarrett: Hooyah, Chief! Freddie Hart: Hooyah, Chief! (Steve and Freddie bear crawling away) Joe White: And take the five-mile shortcut by the coast. I don't want you to tire yourselves out for the two-mile ocean swim at 0600. Steve McGarrett: Hooyah, Chief. Freddie Hart: Hooyah, Chief. (over the phone) Danny Williams: (worried) So, how'd the exchange go? LT Catherine Rollins: Came off without a hitch. Danny Williams: Wow. Washington actually did something right. That's nice. How's my boy? LT Catherine Rollins: Hmm. Well, as well as can be expected. Those two were like brothers. Danny Williams: All right, will you tell him I got a big plate of wings from Side Street waiting for him here on me, okay? LT Catherine Rollins: Roger that. Vice Admiral Anderman (SEAL): Stealth will be the operative word here, Commander. Steve McGarrett: You want me to insert, snatch up Anton Hesse, exfil the area without getting compromised, sir. Vice Admiral Anderman (SEAL): Exactly, but bear this in mind. This mission does not exist. If you're killed or captured, you're on your own. Steve McGarrett: Yes, sir. Unnamed assumed CIA agent: That means no rescue attempt. No negotiations. Not even an acknowledgment of your service. Steve McGarrett: I understand. (right before they do their HALO jump into North Korea) Freddie Hart: Nothing better than this, huh? Steve McGarrett: I can think of one thing. Changing dirty diapers. Freddie Hart: I'll get back to you on that one. Steve McGarrett: All right, daddy-o. (Standing beside Tangerine's burial place) Steve McGarrett: What happened? Frank Bama: Honey buzzards. LT Catherine Rollins: Beg your pardon? Frank Bama: Oriental honey buzzards, a whole flock of them. What's the world coming to when your first love survives missiles, gunfire, rocket-propelled grenades, and gets taken out by a flock of funky birds? (Steve smiles and tries not to laugh) LT Catherine Rollins: I am sorry for your loss. Frank Bama: Duly noted. (under hostile file) Freddie Hart: Get the package out of here, I got your six. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Get off your ass. We're moving. Let's go. Freddie Hart: Do the job. Steve McGarrett: (trying to move Freddie) Let's go! Freddie Hart: (breaking free) Now do the job! Steve McGarrett: My job is not leaving anybody behind! Freddie Hart: You won't. Look at me, hoss. (bad abdominal wound) I'm not going anywhere. Don't let this be for nothing. (Steve has aneurysm face and lays suppression fire) Freddie Hart: Steven. I need you to do something for me. Steve McGarrett: No, no, no, no, no! Freddie Hart: No, listen to me. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about, man?! Freddie Hart: Listen to me! One day... tell my daughter... you tell my girl that Daddy loved her. Promise me. Promise me! Steve McGarrett: I promise. All right, I promise. Freddie Hart: (looks at his wound) Now go. Hooyah, brother. Steve McGarrett: Moving! (Steve grabs Anton and puts him into a vehicle while Freddie lays down suppression fire. Steve tries to back up so he could get Freddie, but a grenade goes off, causing him to stop) Freddie Hart: I said get the hell out of here, you stupid son of a bitch! (As Steve watches Freddie is hit multiple times and eventually passes out) ''(Hostiles advance to Freddie's position firing on Steve's location and it is assumed Freddie dies as Steve drives away) Trivia * Operation Roundup is the name of the operation to capture Anton Hesse |- |Anton Hesse |Norman Reedus |Steve's enemy and Victor Hesse's brother. Archive footage. |- |Freddie Hart |Alan Ritchson |A Navy SEAL and Steve's close friend. |- |Han Ji-Woon |Rick Yune |The leader of a militia group. |} References }} Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)